


Ink Stained Skin. Love Stained Life.

by RabbitOfAurora



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fingers in Mouth, Fluff, Forward Aoba, Jealous Noiz, M/M, Smut, Tattoo, noiao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitOfAurora/pseuds/RabbitOfAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NoiAo. Placed after the ending of RE:Connect. Slight reference to the drama CD. Aoba and Noiz belong together, that much they were sure of, but what happens when they need to keep their relationship a secret? Not as serious as it sounds. Basically Noiz is just a jealous brat and Aoba wants to reassure him. Slight mention of KouMizu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Stained Skin. Love Stained Life.

Aoba hesitated, he was currently standing nervously in front of Mizuki's tattoo shop/bar, Black Needle. On any normal visit, Aoba would have zero reservations about entering and cheerfully striking up a conversation with his friend, but tonight... Tonight he had a special request for the burgundy haired tattooist. Gathering his courage, Aoba pushed the door open and entered, the small bell above jingled excitedly at his arrival and prompted what Aoba would quite easily describe as a stunning young girl to look up from the magazine she was casually slumped over and greet him.

"Hi there! Welcome to Black Needle, can I help you with anything?" The girl asked cheerfully without missing a beat. Aoba took in her appearance a moment, her long jet black hair had been shaven on one side, a few tastefully placed piercings graced her feminine features and most noticeable were her abundance of tattoos, most prominent of which was tear drop placed at the base of her throat in the style of a pendant, making her as a Dry Juice member.

"Nothing too urgent, I came to see Mizuki. He told me he was booked all day today but to come around for closing. I'm a bit early, sorry" He smiled sheepishly as he apologized.

"Oh! You must be Aoba then? No need to apologize, Mizuki told me you were coming. And you're not wrong, he's currently finishing up with a client but you're more than welcome to take a seat and wait."

Aoba nodded gently and lowered himself to the plush red couch with a deep sigh "I will, thanks" his eyes scanned over the various designs hanging on the walls before closing, the memories of what brought him to this moment playing like a reel of film behind his eyelids.

"Aoba, you're simply too wonderful" he was complemented by the older male, one of Noiz's business associates to be precise. Aoba had joined Noiz for a casual yet phenomenally important business dinner, the older associate had requested Aoba's presents especially. Aoba was stunned when Noiz brought it up and slightly terrified too if he was honest, it had taken him a while to learn germen, the language not coming easily to him at all and he didn't want to fuck anything up for his boyfriend.

"Ah, thank you very much, you're pretty wonderful yourself" Aoba answered pleasantly, though honestly he didn't like this particular associate, they had met once before, but only briefly. He had spent every moment making Aoba feel as uncomfortable as possible, everything from "joking" that if Aoba didn't find a girlfriend soon he would snatch Aoba up and the way he looked at the bluenette made him feel nauseous... Tonight wasn't any different.

Aoba fidgeted at the feeling of a socked foot creeping up his thigh, not wanting to make a scene or jeopardize the business deal, he pushed it away discreetly and stayed as calm as possible, but that all fell to shit when it forcibly rubbed against his dick.

"Ah!... hah" his voice slipped out before he could stop it and his cheeks burned an intense red, it was mortifying and the way Noiz was looking at him now was both terrifying and heartbreaking all at once. Aoba wanted nothing more than to hide away and cry. He knew he and Noiz couldn't divulge the nature of their relationship, lest it get back to Noiz's parents and cause problems, but still... this was too much.

Aoba didn't remember in detail how they got out of the restaurant, nor the ride home but he vaguely recalls it as being silent. What he did remember though? The rough way Noiz had handled him that night. The forceful way he was kissed, his skin bruising under teeth and fingers.. But most importantly, Aoba still hadn't managed to shift the sting in his chest from the silent treatment he was receiving from his lover.

Of course they had talked it over in the morning and Aoba was able to say his part, but Noiz was still obviously pissed. How dare Aoba LET somebody else touch him like that, in front of him and if it wasn't bad enough already Aoba had let his associate hear him moan... Those parts of Aoba... they were meant only for Noiz to experience and indulge in. Of course Noiz didn't blame Aoba for what happened, wasn't his fault he was sexually assaulted, Noiz just wished Aoba had made more a scene and gave the fucker a round house kick or something... Anything would have better than sitting there and taking it.

That was all three very long days ago, and since then Aoba had left on a previously scheduled trip to Midorijima. He felt absolutely awful leaving his lover without having properly made up, but it was only a week and maybe the time apart would give things a chance to calm down. That thought actually brought Aoba back to where he was and why he was so nervous.

In his time with Noiz, they had talked about a lot of things, made jokes, and yes.. even experimented in the bedroom. One occurring theme through all of that though was the way Noiz loved to mark Aoba. Telling him that he was all his, biting and bruising his skin as proof that he was there and even making jokes that Aoba should have his name tattooed on his ass so everyone would know who he belonged to.

Aoba had certainly entertained the idea, but never too seriously because Noiz's name on his butt just seemed in really poor taste, and it always would to Aoba. He wasn't opposed to having his other half's name on him though because truthfully he thoroughly enjoyed belonging to the other man and never wanted to be with anyone else as long as he was alive. So after a bit of thought on the flight over, Aoba decided he would surprise his partner with a tattoo, something that would be meaningful to Noiz and himself.

"Ah, Aoba!" The azure-haired man looked up and was greeted with a very familiar grin. He stood and held out his hand, grasping Mizuki's in a firm shake while they extended the other to wrap around in a hug.

"Mizuki! How have you been? More or less the same I expect?"

Mizuki laughed and pulled Aoba over to the bar portion his establishment, pouring himself a drink of orange juice and vodka, then offering one to Aoba who gratefully accepted.

"Yeah, pretty much the same-ish, I've been seeing somebody now for a couple of months and it's been pretty great. We haven't quite slept together yet, but it's just a matter of time, really" he explained between sips. This was a bit of a tough topic for him, not only was he coming out to Aoba that he was bisexual but the man he was dating... Aoba's best friend, Koujaku.

It didn't phase Aoba in the least at the news that his friend was dating a man, and why should it, it would make him a pretty despicable person if he was anything but supportive. "Mizu! That's fantastic, do I know him? Is he hot? How did it happen?" he asked all at once, really not expecting what was to come next.

"Yeah, actually... You know him pretty well and he's definitely popular with the girls. It's ahh, K-Koujaku."

"Koujaku?!"

"Yeah. Don't feel bad or anything, but he actually liked you as more than a friend, for a while it seems. Once you left with Noiz he started hanging out here more often and after a while and one too many drinks one thing lead to another and yeah. But don't worry! I'm taking good care of him and him me.." Mizuki blushed and fretted slightly, not sure how Aoba would take the news but was met with a kind and gentle smile.

"I always kind of had a feeling he did. I'm really happy for you both though, and I don't have to worry over you two either because I know you'll work hard to make each other happy" Aoba's face fell a bit and he sighed thinking of Noiz. He quickly checked his coil but there had been no new messages since he arrived and messaged Noiz that he was safe and sound.

Mizuki raised an eyebrow at Aoba "Thanks. So what about you and Noiz? Is that face because things aren't going well or...?"

Aoba shook his head "We're... having a little lovers spat I guess you could call it. I know we'll be okay eventually, but it's a long story that ends with he can get quite possessive and jealous and I want to reassure him, or something like that, so I thought maybe a tattoo? Since they're your specialty I wouldn't have anyone else do it.. If you're up to it I mean"

Mizuki nodded as he listened and paused to give the request some thought "Of course I'm up to it, but what were you thinking and where? Because you know, it's a pretty bad idea to get lovers names tattooed on you for pretty obvious reasons.. N-not that I'm implying anything by that!" he interjected. He didn't want Aoba to think he didn't support them or that he thought they wouldn't last and that's why he was saying what he did, it was just part of the job.

"Honestly Mizuki? I thought of that too, but I also figured you could cover it up if we ever... If that happened. Not that I'll let it. I'm set on this though, I was thinking... he's always joking around about me getting his name on my ass, but that's just too crude for my tastes so maybe my thigh or wrist or something like that? But I also wanted it to be a bit more meaningful and not as cliché as just a name."

Mizuki nodded towards an empty table "take a seat and I'll be there in a sec okay?" He then vanished into the back room and emerged with a A4 sketch book and his favourite mechanical pencil which he tossed onto the table, taking a seat before jotting down some notes "So you said you're doing this because he's jealous and possessive and you want to reassure him? What comes to mind first would be a "Property of" tattoo, but I really hate those because you're a person and not an object to be owned. Is there anything you can think of that's particularly important to you both, or something that reminds you of him?"

Aoba closed his eyes with a nostalgic hum, thinking back to significant moments in his and Noiz's relationship, his first memory being that of some bratty insistent kid that had broken into his room. Their first kiss was next, even though Noiz had forced it on him and a small smile ghosted across the males lips remembering the feeling. "I don't know, if I'm being really nostalgic, I would have to say Rhyme. He wanted to fight me in Rhyme so badly and to have me join his team, you know the Ruff Rabbits? Which is also very Noiz in and of its self. He has a bit of a soft spot for them"

It was only natural for Mizuki to know all of the team tags, as they made up 60% of his tattooing business. He did a rough sketch and a few doodles to get his creative juices going while he continued the consultation.

"well Aoba, how do you feel about that idea now? Joining his team I mean. Because I think it would be pretty cute, something Rib like his team symbol, and then name? Something like this"

Mizuki flipped his sketchbook around to show Aoba the draft sketch, the Ruff Rabbit tag was the centre of the design, with the words "taken by" just above it and "Noiz" below so that it read "taken by Ruff Rabbit Noiz"

Aoba took in the design, he didn't hate it, or the idea. Being in a relationship was being part of a team after all and having the symbol tattooed on him like Ribsteez would be like bonding them as a family. Aoba blushed darkly, he and Noiz were more or less like a married couple now that they were living together and that made them family, didn't it?

Mizuki gave Aoba his privacy in regards to his thoughts, simply sipping at his drink and watching as the other man's expression changed. Aoba was pretty cute, he thought to himself and he could definitely see why Koujaku had been crushing on him. Mizuki vaguely wondered how his boyfriend would take this particular piece of information, hopefully it wouldn't phase him.

"I really like it, Mizuki. Except... I don't like "taken" it feels kind of juvenile? Like being back in high school and having someone call dibs on me. Maybe claimed?" Aoba ran the sentence through his head a few times 'claimed. Claimed by Noiz. Claimed by Ruff Rabbit Noiz.' Aoba nodded "Yes, I definitely like the sound of that better"

Pulling back the sketchbook, Mizu nodded and started sketching again "you know what Aoba, I like that a lot better too. I'm not so familiar with Noiz, but it suits you well. Now you said you wanted it on your wrist or thigh right?"

Somewhat hesitantly, Aoba nodded "I'm really not sure? I mean on my thigh it's a cute kind of hidden secret that could be a bit of fun for wandering fingers and lips but if I get it on my wrist, it would easy for everyone else to see and hopefully I won't be hit on anymore so..."

Again the sketchbook was placed in front of Aoba for approval and Mizuki hummed "What about the back of your neck? It can be easily hidden or shown off by your hair and you've said before your neck is a bit of a sensitive place right? Once it's healed that could be fun" he winked and then snorted at the unusual facial expression he received in return.

After mulling it over a moment, Aoba's expression turned to one of determination. "That is actually really smart. See, this is exactly why I would never trust anyone else!" Aoba beamed, then sighing excitedly, if that even made any sense. "So, when will you have time and how much do I owe you?"

"It won't take that long, maybe an hour and a half? I'm booked pretty solidly, but if you're free before open tomorrow I can do it then, as for price... normally I would charge 20,000 yen, but for you 10,000? does that sound good?"

"It sounds absolutely fantastic. Thank you so much Mizu!"

Aoba silently crept into their upscale apartment, kicking off his shoes and leaving his luggage in the lounge room before making for Noiz who should still be asleep in his bed. The early hour payed a part in his lover's location but it was also Noiz's day off, which meant he probably would have been up late-ish, thinking he could sleep in today.

Noiz came into view and Aoba took in the sight, his boyfriend was laying sprawled on his back, shirtless, his old cyber punk beanie was pulled over his head pushing his blond locks against his forehead and that made Aoba smile, the new Noiz was wonderful, but classic Noiz still had a certain amount of appeal. Running eyes further down his lover, Aoba noticed the pair of rabbit themed boxers that were showing out from under the blanket and... Aoba sighed, Noiz's dick was hanging out with what Aoba assumed was last night's release crusted to the head and his lower stomach. It didn't overly bother Aoba though, even if it was a little gross.

Crouching beside Noiz, Aoba ran his thumb over the other's bottom lip which quivered beneath his touch and he had to take a deep breath and remember that they were still fighting and had to approach with caution. With a gentle peck to Noiz's lips, Aoba called out to him softly "Noiz... Surprise. I came home early... I missed you so much, Love" Aoba hadn't come home too early, just a day and a half, but still, that would be enough.

Noiz responded, a single eyelid fluttering open to gaze at his dearly missed other half "welcome home" he murmured a hand reaching up to grab Aoba's chin, pulling his face in for a warm kiss that was deeper this time. There was no hint of coldness left in Noiz which let Aoba fully relax into his lover's lips and gave him the confidence to probe them open with his tongue and roam the moist cavern before Noiz nipped the invading muscle and began to fight back.

"Mh- mhh" Aoba gave in easily to Noiz's skilled tongue which strokied at his cheeks and lapped the roof of his mouth, teeth then nipping at the bluenette's lips as he pulled away. Aoba was left panting softly, his cheeks tinted red.

"Noiz..." he whispered, and with rather clumsy movements, stood to climb atop him.

Leaning over, Aoba placed his lips to Noiz's eyelids gracing them with feather light kisses which he then scattered all over Noiz's face, eventually coming back to his lips and whispering against them "I have a surprise for you~ But- it's somewhere on my body and you have to be the one to find it".

Noiz raised a playful eyebrow, genuinely curious as to what it could be. A piercing came to mind, and Noiz's cock throbbed quite intensely at the idea. Arms around Aoba, Noiz pushed him down and mounted him with a deep and sexy growl "Well ready or not here I come"

Without wasting any time, Noiz slipped his hands beneath Aoba's shirt and roughly tugged it off, throwing it wherever because honestly he didn't care about mess right now. He delicately examined the expanse of Aoba's chest and sides with his fingertips, running over every muscle, every dimple.

"Hmm... Tell me Aoba, am I hot or cold?" Noiz's tongue circled one of his lover's nipples and drew it into his mouth to suckle on it and bring it to full hardness, then doing the exact same to the other.

"Haah, Noiz... I-it's - you're cool" Aoba mewled, throwing off the familiar beanie to allow his fingers better access to the soft locks beneath. Eager fingers delved into the lushness of freshly washed hair and scratched eagerly at Noiz's scalp only to trail down his neck and settle in the tufts at his nape, tugging and causing small shockwaves of arousing pain to jolt through Noiz.

"Hah" Noiz let slip a hot breath over Aoba's nipple as his head was pulled back, the warm moist air made Aoba jolt slightly and whine lowly in his throat. Aoba's other hand crept up to the back of Noiz's head and being none too gentle pulled him down for a bruising kiss. It had taken Aoba a little while to learn to be this rough, always fussing over his lover the moment they were done in fear that he had gone too far and seriously hurt him, but Aoba never had and eventually became addicted to bringing Noiz pleasure through pain.

Biting Noiz's lower lip as he pulled back a little, Aoba groaned seductively and ground against Noiz's thigh wanting to speed things up and get out of these pants which were frustratingly tight at the moment "I'll give you a hint Bun, it's a tattoo"

"Did you finally get my name on that gorgeous ass of yours?" Noiz unknowingly joked, smacking at Aoba's bottom playfully as he kissed and nipped a trail to Aoba's belt, only stopping to swirl his tongue around his navel which Noiz knew to be sensitive and just as expected, Aoba's back arched and a delicious lusty whimper of his name caught in his throat which Noiz replied to with an aggressive growl of his own.

Gosh, how Noiz loved the way his name spilled from Aoba's lips, it didn't matter the circumstances, a whimper, a growl of annoyance, a soft murmur... As long as Aoba was calling out for him it was impossibly perfect.

Impatient, Aoba's hips squirmed and Noiz chuckled palming the erection and leaning down to undo the zipper with his teeth, his hand making way for his lips to press kisses and nip playfully at the restrained member through the fabric.

"Nnn-not on my a-ass" It had taken Aoba a moment to focus enough through his pleasured haze to reply, hearing said reply Noiz stopped immediately, looking up at Aoba in wide eyed surprise that was mixed with something Aoba couldn't place.

"N-Noiz... Why did you.. Please... Don't stop. I want you.. God, I need to feel more of you" Aoba's cheeks were burning, even though he'd gotten better at it, voicing his desires never got any less embarrassing, especially when he and Noiz were face to face like this.

"You- Did you really? Where? When? ... Let me see." Noiz leant over and tapped the bedside lamp, both men's eyes quickly adjusting to the dim, warm light that enveloped the room.

Aoba's pulse sped up and he nervously nodded his head "yeah, back of my neck, when I went back home. Mizuki did it for me" Aoba explained brushing his long hair aside to expose his nape and pulling it to his chest.

Noiz shifted so Aoba could relocate to his stomach and immediately spotted the ink that stained his pristine skin and scooted in for a closer look. Noiz was amazed and so, so touched by what he saw. Scrawled across Aoba's neck were the words and tag "Claimed by Ruff Rabbit Noiz" Mizuki had even added the Germen word for claimed in small print so it was understandable when Aoba got back home.

Aoba gently and somewhat awkwardly grabbed Noiz's hands before he could run his fingers over it "It's still healing, so you shouldn't touch it just yet... Do you like it? I mean, I know neither of us really play Rhyme anymore and you were never into Rib but it just felt... right? I guess. After all, I'm pretty sure you lay claim to me that day you barged into Heibon and kissed me... demanding I join your team..." Aoba was silent for a minute as he became lost in the memory once again "I never could have imagined back then that we'd end up here, together like this, Noiz. I'm really glad we did though, so if you'll still have me, I'd love to be part of your team-"

Aoba was silenced by a large hand over his mouth followed by Noiz leaning in close beside him "Aoba" Noiz breathed into his ear, fingers now tracing the man's lips "I love it. I love you... Of course I want you, I'll always want you. Having you on my team though, That's just a bonus now"

Aoba's eyes had drifted shut as he took in Noiz's words, his tone. Of course there was love between the two, though usually it just went unsaid, but hearing those three intimate words leave his lover's lips... Goosebumps covered Aoba's arms as he shivered, an overwhelming desire to hand himself over to Noiz completely taking over his entire being.

Aoba's tongue slipped out to lick at Noiz's fingertips and pull the digits into his mouth where he lapped and twirled his tongue around them, moaning wantonly, until saliva was dribbling from the corner of his mouth. With a final nip to Noiz's fingers, Aoba pulled them out of his mouth.

"Noiz.." he panted softly "please. I-I want to make you feel good, let me use my mouth on you? Just like our first night at Glitter" Aoba really was being and had been a nostalgic sap these past few days.

Taken aback by Aoba's sudden forwardness, Noiz shifted to let him sit and gave him a rough kiss on the mouth "you're really feeling it tonight, aren't you?" He questioned, undoing the other's pants and pulling them off as well as his own boxers.

"I can't help it... It's been a week and we've been fighting so I haven't been able to relax enough to, you know..." Aoba didn't waste any more time and pushed Noiz into the mattress, manoeuvring himself over him so his mouth had easy access to Noiz's dick so he could lavish long licks over the erect length.

"Get yourself off?" Noiz offered with a clear smirk in his voice.

With a groan of contentment at the taste on his tongue, Aoba sighed happily, "Yeah. It was really lonely..." A few enthusiastic kisses and playful bites found their way onto Noiz's cock which twitched happily between Aoba's teeth "Mmmnh, and I love you too, Noiz, so much that I would do just about anything if it would make you happy" Aoba's lips closed around the swollen head and slowly he moved his lips down until the entire length was buried in his throat which he began to vibrate by humming.

"Aoba! Holy shit, that feels great!" Noiz cried out, and could feel his lover's smirk around his cock as he began bobbing his head in a slow rhythmical pattern.

"Mmh hmm" Aoba hummed in reply, wriggling his ass at Noiz who took the hint and spread apart the smooth cheeks, circling the puckered pink hole with a moist finger and pressing in as it twitched softly, just a small taste of what was come.

It didn't take long for the blue haired man to thrust back against the penetrating finger, prompting Noiz to insert a second, he wasn't sure exactly what was making Aoba be so vocal, giving head or having his ass fingered, but it was driving Noiz crazy in the most delicious of ways.

"It's okay now, please, I want you inside of me" Aoba whimpered after he released Noiz's member with a satisfying pop.

He turned and faced Noiz, spreading his legs, one on either side of his lover's hips while his hands came to brace on Noiz's shoulders, his hole was slowly filled. Aoba whimpered, not out of pain but longing. This had been what Aoba was craving all those days he was away, feeling safe and warm and full... Eyes closed, Aoba was brought out of the moment by a soft caress of his face and Noiz's lips pressing tenderly to his forehead.

"I'm sorry, does it hurt?" Noiz murmured, hips twitching upwards uncontrollably.

Aoba shook his head and leant in for another kiss, slowly beginning to move his hips "No, I was just savouring the moment. I had forgotten just how utterly amazing it feels having you inside me like this" softly trembling hands stroked upwards, over Noiz's neck and situated themselves in his hair "you don't have to be gentle tonight" he grinned only to receive a soft kiss and a firm grasp on his hips.

"No, after how rough I was with you last time, I owe you a very gentle but intense round of lovemaking" Noiz smirked and used his grip on Aoba's hips to start a slow and steady pace that knocked Aoba's prostate dead on every time, tiny gasps leaving his lover as proof.

"N-Noiz!" In keeping with the slow pace, Aoba sunk down and began to grind his hips in small circles "F-fine, as long as we go hard and fast and rough later tonight" It wasn't a question and Noiz knew it, so he replied in the only way he could, an assuring throaty chuckle.

"Shit yeah we will... But for right now, I just want to feel you, Aoba" Noiz made the simple transition of his hand from Aoba's hip to his stiff and leaking cock, teasingly, tickilingly ghosting his fingers over the swollen head and down to the shaft where he took it in a firm fist. He could feel Aoba's thighs quiver against his hips which just made Noiz's smirk grow wider as he leant down to suckle over Aoba's adam's apple.

Aoba's eyes were shut tightly, teeth having taken to biting his lower lip while his hands readjusted themself to scratch harshly but smoothly down Noiz's back which earned Aoba a moan of appreciation "Noiz, please say it again?" he asked breathily.

It wasn't difficult for Noiz to understand what Aoba wanted, it often happened in tender moments such as this, as well as when Aoba was feeling very insecure and sometimes even just after a rough day.

Taking further control of the situation, without breaking their connection, Noiz rolled them over so Aoba was now beneath him, arm still wrapped around and digging into the flesh of Noiz's back while his legs instinctively hooked around Noiz's hips of which each thrust caused Aoba's dick to slide between their stomachs.

With his weight on his forearms either side of Aoba's head, Noiz's thumbs came to rub Aoba's temples lovingly as he said with complete conviction "Aoba Seragaki.. you are, and always will be, the only one for me".

Panting heavily and red faced, Aoba claimed Noiz's lips one final time as his body tensed and spasmed, eyes shut tight and mind going blank as he released his thick and pent up seed, splashing and coating both their bellies in the process.

Once Aoba recovered, he realized that Noiz had sped up and was right on the edge himself. Deciding to give Noiz the push he needed, Aoba moaned and called out purposefully "Mmh, Noiz! Noiz! Please, be a good boy and come for me. I want you to fill me up, to feel the cum leaking out of me, all down my thighs when I stand. God yes, Noiz, doesn't that sound just perfect?"

Noiz's body stilled, the image being too much for the teen to push through and he came hard, shooting his essence into Aoba and collapsing onto him in a sweaty panting mess.

Aoba let his eyes close, his hands ever so gently stroking Noiz's shoulders and arms as he realized just how tired he actually was now that all his pent up desires were sated and anxieties erased.. "You're the only one I ever want too, Noiz. Having other people touch me like this would make me feel so disgusting, but when you do it.. I don't have words for how good it is"

Aoba's voice was only a croaky murmur but Noiz heard it loud and clear and adjusted himself to cuddle into Aoba's side, face in the nook of his neck and peppering kisses over the already kiss bruised skin "I-I'm... I'm sorry. I should have reacted better, but I couldn't... I just wanted to put my fist through that guys face and all of this is my fault because if it weren't for my parents-"

"Shhh, none of this was either of our faults. It was just a dumb thing that happened. There will probably be lots more stupid shit that will happen too, some of which may make us fight. Just... I suppose it's just important that we talk it out and give each other space before we kiss and make up... and that we always make sure to kiss and make up because I don't want to be one of those losers with their ex's names tattooed on them, understand?"

Noiz snorted "Got it, I'll make sure you stay a big, sappy, taken nerd instead. A nerd that will get laid every time I see that tattoo because it's fucking hot as hell, I can't wait until it's healed enough for me to play with"

Aoba couldn't hold back a laugh and swatted at Noiz "if I'm a big sappy nerd then does that make you a little bratty pervert? And I'm not sure why, but I didn't see that coming when I really should have... I'm happy though that you like it so much" Aoba yawned "should really clean up before we fall asleep uh?"

Noiz grunted and snuggled deeper into Aoba "Or we could just wake up a big crusty mess and go a round in the shower when we get up"

Aoba made a face, that sounded... both disgusting and not bad at all. He really, really, REALLY didn't want to move right now, so why not go with it? "If you're sure you're okay with that then I suppose it's okay"

"More than okay with it.. now let's sleep, because I'm exhausted"

"Mmh, same. Sleep well Noiz."

"You too, Aoba. Sweet dreams."


End file.
